


Of Monsters and Witches

by inkfinity (jamie_stsin)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Demon Hux, M/M, Top Hux, bottom kylo, other tags will be addd as this goes along, witch Kylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9733304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_stsin/pseuds/inkfinity
Summary: “You’re.. you’re a---““A demon, yes. Didn’t your book tell you that?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here we go, staring off on this fic that I've been working on. The verse has been built up by me and my s/o and there's likely to be a lot of art that comes with this (heck knows we've been drawing a bunch for it)

The box is dusty, heavy, laden with bits of mildew in the corners. Kylo only makes a face at it, his nose scrunching up and lilac painted lips parting around a soft noise of disgust. He only came up here to look for the book he’d found before, to rummage about. Why he put it in the box again is beyond him, but he opens the rough hewn top, revealing contents within. Old curdled potions, jars of things no longer identifiable through murky liquid, and a pile of old books. He lifts several crumbling volumes from the box, revealing an old and cracked leather bound book at the bottom.

  
The lettering has long since begun peeling, faded letters that gave only a vague clue to the name of what it contained. Kylo had found it not too long ago with the box in an old home he’d once occupied, before he’d moved to the outskirts of the city. His new home sports plenty of acres of land and the freedom of not having neighbors, certainly an improvement from the old flat in the city.

  
Retrieving the tome from the bottom of the box, he exchanges its place with the rest of the books he’d already lifted, coughing a little as a puff of dust comes up, and he draws back, immediately sneezing. It’s a noise that startles even himself, and Kylo only turns his attention to the book, taking a seat on the living room floor and carefully peeling it open.

  
It creaks audibly, the leather old and worn, protesting over motions that it hasn’t likely gone through in years, though he handles it gingerly enough that it doesn’t fall apart in his hands.

  
Reaching up, Kylo pushes a few locks of ebony and lilac hair from his face, resting his chin on the heel of his hand as he sits cross-legged, reading, and gently turning pages with his free hand.

  
Spell after spell is shown to him, and he easily skips over most of them, finding them simple and nothing extraordinary. Perhaps the book is a fake, despite all its looks. It’s happened before, when he’s bought a book from an older shop, or found one, and the spells inside were nothing but shams, or pranks really. Something tells him this is a fake that he’s flicking through now, and his brows pucker as he stops on a page. The diagram and ingredients list make it seem like it’s a summoning spell of some sort, though there’s no detail as to what it is.

  
Ah, hells. If he’s going to try something, why not let it be this spell?

  
The ingredients are simple enough: candles, some stones, chalk for marking out the diagram. There’s an incantation, and then a small drop of blood as the ending necessity. Strange, but nothing too out of the ordinary from some spells he’s performed in the past. At least the ingredients are in a box nearby, kept neat and tidy in an end table.

  
Clearing a space on his floor, he settles, beginning by drawing a circle, allowing himself to simply flow with the work. The star is next, his fingers skimming and sliding, the chalk easily marking the floor. Next step? This, he double checks the book with, writing out the incantations between each arm of the star carefully. It’s a language he doesn’t really know, but it’s the same characters over and over, the same chant, with the pronunciation in the book.

  
He wipes his hands free from chalk once it’s drawn, placing the crystals near the ends of the points in the star, painstakingly taking the care to keep them within the lines. Kylo frowns, his eyes darting to the small candles -- stubby little pillars of wax that have been used plenty of times – wondering if they’ll be the proper sort to use. It wasn’t as if the book had stated some sort of elegant candles, however, so he figures they’ll do. Each one gets set on the edge of a point, at the very tips, and carefully lit.

  
It makes an eerie sort of sight to most, but for the witch, it’s calming. This is his element, his place in the world. It’s magic, and it’s his life. Many would call it the devil’s work but it’s far different from anything like that. Magic was intimate, intricate, and required one’s very life force sometimes. Thankfully, per the old tome, this wasn’t one of those times. A drop of blood from the caster given after the spoken incantation would activate the circle, and the spell.

  
Part of him still thinks it’s a fraud of a spell, but he still wonders about the what if. What if it works?

  
So he takes in a deep breath, standing close to the edge of the circle, a sewing needle in hand.

  
“Domine deus meus in te speravi conlitebor tibi domine in toto corde meo quem ad modum desiderat cervus ad fantes aquarum. Ouver! Chameron! Aliseon! Mandousin! Premy! Oriet! Mayorus! Esmony! Estiot! Dumosson! Danochar! Casmiel! Sadirno! Eparinesant!” He pricks his finger, the pinch of it nothing to him, before he turns his hand over, and allows the single drop of blood to fall.

  
The moment it hits the circle, it sizzles. An actual hiss and sizzle, with steam that wafts up, and Kylo immediately knows it’s worked. He’s also partially afraid of just what it is that he’s summoned. The thoughts roll in his mind of a million different types, all of them boiling down to a subtle worry, before the summoning kicks in to effect.

  
A prominent stench of sulfur slips through the small house, the flames on the candles kicking up high and dancing, reaching as they grow and grow. Heat bubbles forth, and hot wind seems to coil in the center of the circle, winding like a tempest. It brings the smell of brimstone even more so, and the flames spark and sputter as the house grows uncomfortably warm, and darkness sweeps in outside the windows. There’s no sound, surprisingly, an eerie silence that makes Kylo think he’s gone deaf, and the flames suddenly explode outward.

  
Kylo shields himself with his arms, turning himself away with a cry, but the heat of fire never hits him. The air begins to cool off, and he finds he’s covered in sweat, panting a little and hearing… something. There’s movement. It’s.. here. Slowly, very slowly, he turns himself, the thing – creature – demon?! – coming in to sight.

  
It’s.. standing there. Grey skinned, with darker markings along its body like freckles would be on a human. They’re rather nice on its skin, stretching and spanning, like dark stars on unnatural flesh. Four horns erupt from its head, two on top of the head, and one on either side, reminiscent of a Jakob’s ram. The one thing that comes to mind as Kylo looks over the creature is… well. It’s naked.

  
Very naked, and decently endowed.

  
Blackened eyes blink, and the demon reaches up slowly to run fingers through ginger hair on its head, his lips pulling up in to a smile that bares sharp canines at the witch.

  
“You’re.. you’re a---“

  
“A demon, yes. Didn’t your book tell you that?”

  
The demon’s voice is surprisingly very much human, sounding rather pleasing to the ears. It curls through the air in a way that has Kylo taking a moment to shake himself from his thoughts, instead eyeing the creature. He frowns, uncertain now that he’s summoned it, on what to do with it.

  
“Now what?” he finally manages, exhaling, reaching up to run slender fingers through his hair, his eyes closing as he tries to think. “I didn’t expect the spell to work, so what am I supposed to do with you now?” he asks, full lips curling in to a pout, and his head tilting as his eyes open once more.

  
He’s rather shocked to find that the demon has strayed from the circle without any sort of difficulty.

  
“Well—“

  
“How did you do that?” He interrupts the demon immediately, frowning and pointing at the circle. “You aren’t supposed to be able to step out of that. How,” he demands more urgently. It only makes the creature laugh, and there’s a flicker of something behind it, a tail by the looks of it that snakes around of its own will.

  
“Did you honestly think a circle would hold me? No. You summoned me here, darling. Your blood created the pact.” It gives a wicked grin.

  
He, Kylo thinks to himself. This demon is certainly a he.

  
“Now, you’re stuck with me. What’s a little witch like you to do, hmm?” A devious smirk forms over those lips, and the demon steps closer, releasing a soft hum as he closes the distance between the two of them.

  
..shit.


End file.
